


Alone

by Synnie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnie/pseuds/Synnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus has been exiled, but that doesn't mean he's left Magnolia completely. When it storms, he pays Freed a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is my first story on here, and I'd love to hear what you all think. This was just something that popped into my head while watching a storm one night.
> 
> If you don't want to read smut, you probably shouldn't keep reading.

He thrived in this weather. But only when he was alone. He smiled in this weather. But only when he was alone. He slept in this weather. But only when he was alone. He was content in this weather.

  
But only when he was alone.

Freed Justine was whole when it stormed. At the first rumble of thunder in the distance, he would leave the guild hall, the Thunder Legion, a job, anything he was doing he would drop and find solitude. He preferred to curl up on his bed that faced the window and watch nature wreck havoc.

  
He would lay alone on his bed and finally feel content as the electric energy of the storm crackled in the air. He would watch it until it had either run its course or he fell asleep. Lately, it was the only way he could sleep, watching or listening to storms. He even had a special lacrima that played the sounds of thunderstorms. Numerous occasions while traveling on a job, Freed would lay out under the open sky with the rain pouring down around him and watch the storm unravel above him. Of course he got sick every time, but he never slept better.

  
Laxus being kicked out of the guild was hard on Makarov, but it was harder on Freed. Laxus lit up his life, much like lightning lights the night sky. Of course, Bixlow and Evergreen missed their leader. Every time a storm would gather, one of them would look up at the sky and call out a greeting to Laxus.

  
That was usually why Freed would go off on his own. It hurt too much to hear that. It would bring him out of his head and back to Earthland. Despite the other two beside him, he never felt so alone. Yet while he was alone in his room watching the storm, he felt less lonely. As though the memories playing over in his head and the storm crashing outside brought him closer to his exiled leader.

  
Alone as he was now, he could let himself recall when Laxus became more than just his leader, more than just his friend. The Thunder Legion had split up while on a mission. Evergreen and Bixlow went one direction while Freed and Laxus went another. When night fell and they were nowhere near a town, it went from sleeping close to stay warm to Freed sweating and panting underneath him.

  
Laxus didn’t seek him out every single night, though most nights he did. Freed made it clear he was welcome to. Somewhere along the way from that first time until the present, it had transitioned from idol worship to love. Then Laxus was exiled and refused to let Freed come with him. That stung more than he would ever admit. Bixlow and Evergreen were one thing, but Freed…

  
Freed couldn’t bring himself to feel betrayed because he understood Laxus’ reasoning. But that didn’t take away the pain, the loneliness, the sleepless nights. Laxus may not have come to Freed’s room every night but “his” side of the bed always smelled like him. But as the scent got fainter, the more elusive sleep became for the rune mage, even with his storm lacrima.

  
And some nights, like tonight, when a storm came and it had been a while since he had slept a full night through, Freed’s mind would play tricks on him.

“Freed,” the wind called to him. Though the wind seemed to have a deeper voice than one would think.

“Freed.” A tear slid out of the corner of his eye. It had been so long since he had heard Laxus’ voice last, and he didn’t know when he would again. But his name on the lightning dragon slayer’s lips was all he could hear.

“Freed.”

Freed’s eyes shot open. The ‘wind’ was louder now, closer. There was no mistaking it. There was no way the wind could sound so deep, so perfect. So Laxus.  
Lightning flashed brighter than before and it illuminated a figure on the small balcony attached to the bedroom. Freed was off of his bed and opening the door as quickly as he could.

“Laxus,” he whispered.

The lightning dragon slayer said nothing as he crossed the threshold into Freed’s room, the rain and wind howling behind him. Laxus’ larger body blocked most of the storm from touching Freed, but the rune mage was certain he wouldn’t have felt it if it did. All he could see and feel was Laxus.

  
Laxus grabbed him roughly and pulled him close. Freed was already gazing up at him and Laxus closed the distance between their mouths. Freed barely registered the cold wetness of the other man’s clothes against his bare skin. All he could notice was the warmth of his lips and the taste of him as Laxus’ tongue pushed into Freed’s mouth.

  
When Freed needed air, he finally pushed the other mage away from him. He immediately began stripping him down. But because the back of Freed’s mind was in tune to Laxus’ health and welfare, he didn’t strip him down and leave the clothes puddled onto the floor like he wanted to, knowing deep down the other man wasn’t staying and would need those clothes again. He took Laxus’ wet jacket and hung it up to dry. Freed came back and began unbuttoning Laxus’ shirt, kissing and licking every bit of skin that became exposed. Placing a final kiss above the top of Laxus’ pants, Freed straightened and took the shirt off of him, moving away to hang that to dry as well.

At this point, Laxus had taken his shoes and socks off, leaving only pants for Freed to remove. Kissing and nipping the skin above the top of his pants, Freed slowly undid the belt. With agonizing slowness, he undid the button and zipper. As he began pushing the material down, he placed kisses along the front of Laxus’ underwear, feeling him getting harder with every kiss.

Pants pooled around Laxus’ ankles, Freed continued his administrations. He kissed back up to the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down ever so slightly with one thin finger. He swiped his tongue along the newly exposed inch of flesh, pulling the band down further until the base of Laxus’ cock was revealed. Freed’s impatience got the better of him and he pulled the boxers all the way down. Laxus’ hard cock stuck out straight at him and Freed couldn’t help the happy noise he made.

  
He wrapped his hand around it, feeling its velvety smoothness as he gazed up at the lightning dragon slayer. Starting at the base, Freed licked a long line along the underside of Laxus. When he got to the tip, he flicked his tongue up to catch the precum building there. His eyes closed and he let out a soft moan at the taste. The only thing in the world that was better than Laxus’ precum was his cum, which had been shot across Freed’s face and down his throat many times.

  
Freed’s tongue travelled back down the underside until he was at Laxus’ balls. He payed attention to one, giving it little licks and kisses before taking it fully into his mouth. Freed smirked to himself at the shiver that passed through Laxus’ body. He made sure to pay equal attention to the other before sliding his slightly open mouth along the side of the cock in front of him. When he reached the tip he wrapped his lips around it. He moved his lips up and down along the shaft. On one downward motion, he took a deep breath through his nose to relax him and slid his lips all the way down to the base, nestling his nose in the sparse curls there.

  
Freed could feel the tip halfway down his throat but only moved his mouth back an inch or two before taking Laxus’ cock all the way back in. He repeated those motions a few times before sliding his lips back to the tip. He began moving hismouth along the entirety of Laxus’ cock, loving the low moans the other man was making and loving the fact that those noises were all because of him.

  
His movements faltered when Laxus grabbed a fistful of green hair. Freed opened his mouth as wide as he could. Laxus started sliding in and out. The quicker his pace got, the more spit ran out of Freed’s mouth. When Laxus pulled out, strings of spit still joined them. Freed kept his mouth open as Laxus smacked his tongue a few times with his cock before rubbing it all over Freed’s face.

  
Before Laxus, the handful of blowjobs Freed had given were very tidy, no spit or drool and Freed would never simply hold his mouth open. But when he found out Laxus loved messy blowjobs, he reveled in it. He found himself loving the mess the other man made to his otherwise perfect face and hair.

  
When Laxus loosened his grip on his hair, Freed immediately took him all the way in his mouth and sucked him hard a few times before slowly sliding back until just the tip was between his lips. He swirled his tongue over the head, flicking his tongue over the small slit. He pulled himself away and shakingly stood up. He was harder than he had been the entire time Laxus was gone up to this point.

  
“On the bed,” Laxus rasped out.

“Yes, sir.” As Freed did as he was told, Laxus laid out his pants so they would dry, knowing Freed wouldn’t truly enjoy himself until he knew Laxus’ things were taken care of.

Laxus joined him as quickly as he could, climbing slowly towards Freed’s body. He paused long enough to reach up and pull Freed’s underwear down his long, thin legs and tossed them who knows where. Once every part of Freed was available to him, he rolled him onto his stomach.

  
Spreading the globes of Freed’s ass apart, Laxus bent his head and gave a long lick from the base of Freed’s balls, along his hole and up to the top of his ass before sliding his tongue back down to his hole. Giving it a final lick, Laxus dripped a large amount of saliva into the hole and pushed a thick finger in.

  
Freed’s eyes all but rolled into the back of his head as he felt Laxus wiggle his finger inside of him. He pushed his hips back. Laxus set up a rhythm that had Freed moaning in no time. He paused only to add a second finger to the ass presented to him. When Freed was clearly having no issues working the two fingers, Laxus pulled them both out.

  
He lined himself up, ready to push in when Freed’s thin hand pressed against his lower abdomen. “No. You’ve been gone too long. You’re too big for just spit.”

“You haven’t been with anyone else?” Laxus asked as he shifted over so he could open the nightstand drawer where the bottle of lube always was.

“He asks, already knowing the answer,” Freed said dryly. When Laxus was back behind him, Freed leaned back so his back was pressed against Laxus’ chest. With a tender touch, he tipped Laxus’ mouth down to his and kissed him sweetly. “Like there’s ever been anyone else,” he smiled up, love and worship reflecting in his eyes.

  
Despite knowing that he wasn’t worth it, he took everything Freed offered – be it his love, loyalty, or his body. As soon as Laxus had lathered enough oil onto himself and lined up, he wrapped his arms around Freed, who was still reaching back to hold him. They shared a kiss as Laxus pressed into him. A soft sigh escaped the rune mage as their bodies joined after so long.

  
“Missed this.” Laxus moved Freed’s hair out of the way and kissed up his neck as he slowly moved inside him. Freed had always known Laxus was never an emotional man, so to hear that admission meant the world to him. If Laxus had meant that he just missed Freed’s body, he would say it much more crudely. Freed knew this because Laxus had said it many times in the past.

  
Stealing a final kiss, Freed fell forward onto his hands and knees and looked back at Laxus, knowing that was how the other man liked to take him. With a groan, Laxus really began moving. Freed continued to look back at him but even still the dragon slayer grabbed a fistful of green hair, not letting Freed move his head even if he wanted to.

  
As his speed increased, so did his impact. Harder and faster he slammed into Freed’s body, causing them both to moan louder. Freed’s eyes were starting to roll and Laxus could feel his body trembling underneath him. Letting go of his hair, he flipped Freed over so they were facing each other. Leaning down to kiss him forced him even deeper into the other man. Freed cried out, half in pain half in pleasure, but loving every second of it. He kissed Laxus back before the other pulled back.

  
Laxus pushed Freed’s legs up so his knees were near his head, and held onto his thighs. Over and over his slammed into the eager body beneath him, loving the fact Freed’s nails were rotating between clawing at the sheets and raking lines down his back. Pulling Laxus as close as possible to him, Freed dug his nails in to his back hard and with a scream of Laxus’ name, spilled his cum between them.

Nothing compared to the sight beneath him, Laxus thought. Freed was always put together properly. It was a boost to his ego seeing Freed come undone; his perfect hair tangled, spit and precum drying on his red and sweaty face, his eyes rolled back and his jaw slack as he came down from his orgasmic high. His body felt amazing and Freed always knew how to give Laxus the best ride. That coupled with the view had Laxus slamming his cock in hard and as deep as he could before cumming into Freed’s ass. Rope after rope shot out of him and even Freed gave him a dazed look. Laxus always had a lot of cum but this was more than Freed remembered.

  
The dragon slayer stayed buried into the rune mage’s body as he leaned down carefully to kiss him. His arms were shaking trying to hold himself up, so after another kiss, Laxus slowly eased himself out. “You okay?” he asked. He was average length but thicker than most and it always concerned him afterwards when Freed’s hole was gaping.

“Never better,” Freed promised him, still trying to regain his breath. Convinced, Laxus collapsed beside him, wiping the sweat off his brow.

  
The pair of them lay in silence, other than their laboured breathing, as they cooled down. It was only a few short minutes when Freed started shivering, so Laxus pulled the blankets up over them and wrapped the skinny mage in his arms.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Freed said softly as he turned to curl up in Laxus’ arms. He laid his head on the dragon slayers muscled chest.

“I’m not.” Laxus’ voice was barely a whisper. But Freed still heard it and he pulled back to look at the other man.

“You… You aren’t?” He tried so hard to hide the sadness in his voice.

Laxus sat up and rubbed his face with his hand. Freed sat up with his knees drawn. They sat in silence for a few minutes as the rain beat down.

“No, I’m not. I just needed to see you.”

“Let me talk to the Master,” Freed tried and reached for Laxus’ shoulder but the other man shrugged him off. That stung even more than the words.

“Don’t, Freed. We’ve been through this.”

“But-“

“But nothing. I’m no good, Freed. I’m in exile and I need to be. I asked you to do things to your guild members I had no right to ask. I need to do this alone to be come better. Better for the guild, for myself. Better for you. One day I’ll be back. Don’t know when and I don’t expect you to wait. But if you do, things will be different between us. I won’t be the man you know now. Hopefully I’ll be the man you always saw, always believed in. If, when my exile’s over, if you still like what you see, I’ll make you mine.”

“I always have and always will see that in you,” Freed shifted closer. Laxus’ words warmed the chill that had threatened to fall over them. “You know I’ll wait. But I won’t wait for you to come back forever.”

Laxus looked over at him. “Oh. Well good. I don’t want you waiting too long.”

“You’re an idiot, Laxus,” Freed laughed and wrapped his arms around his torso. “If you take too long, I’ll come and find you.”

“Freed-“

“I love you, Laxus. You know that. You mean more to me than any of Fairy Tail, even Bixlow and Evergreen. I’ll follow you to whatever end. You know that too.”

“I know. I just don’t deserve it.”

“I don’t care what you think you deserve. You can’t see what I see just yet.” Freed laid back down. “Stay with me, Laxus. Just for the night.”

He hadn’t been exiled for long, but he missed Freed more than anything. He took for granted the devotion and warmth that the other mage always had for him. But he didn’t take it for granted this night, nor would he any other night in the future. He lay down beside Freed and pulled him close. Their legs entwined and they shared one last kiss before calling it a night.

  
Freed had already fallen asleep but Laxus said it anyway, said what had been on his tongue since he entered the room. “I love you too, Freed.”

But in the morning he was gone and Freed woke up.

Alone.


End file.
